


maybe socializing isn’t that bad

by claruh (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, soldave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/claruh
Relationships: John Egbert/Karkat Vantas (implied), Sollux Captor/Dave Strider
Kudos: 25





	maybe socializing isn’t that bad

Sollux groaned loudly and dropped his head onto his keyboard, spamming his code with keysmashes. He spun around in his chair and walked into he and Aradia’s shared living room, and saw she was sitting on the couch on her phone.

“Hey.” He sat down next to her and quickly leaned into her side watching her screen. 

“Are you going to Karkat’s with me later?”

“Eh.”

“Sol, you need a break. This will be good for you!” She put down her phone and faced him. 

“I hate parties, they’re stupid and loud. Kinda like someone else.” He looked at her.

She faked a frown, “I’m ignoring that last part because I have someone I want you to meet.” He just rolled his eyes. “He’s your typeeeee.” She poked his cheek and he shoved her with his shoulder. 

“Maybe. As long as you promise not to embarrass me in front of whoever this dude is.”

“Of course! When have I ever done that?”

“Many times. With multiple different people.”

“You wound me Sollux.” She fell over onto her side. “His name is Dave Strider, by the way. I told him I was bringing someone, so you kinda have to come.”

“He’s John’s friend right?”

“Yea, and he’s very single.”

“Okay. I’ll come.” She sat up and hugged him tightly. “God, you don’t need to make this big of a deal.” 

“I just want you to have fun somewhere other than your desk.”

“I have fun in many places.”

“Name one.” He thought for a moment and Aradia laughed. “See, you need to get out. I won’t make you do this sort of stuff anymore if you don’t want to.”

“Alright I get it. I’m coming.” He sighed and twirled a strand of Aradia’s hair around his finger. “Can we watch something?”

“Mhm.” 

~

Aradia was laying across the sofa already completely ready while Sollux was stressing over what to wear in the other room.

“Hurry up Sol!” She got up and knocked on his door before entering. He was sat in front of his dresser digging through his shirts. “Oh my god. Just wear anything.” She grabbed a hoodie from his bed and threw it at him.

He pulled it on and shut his drawer before getting up, “Fuck you.”

“Hey! You’re the one taking ages to find a shirt.”

He sighed and followed her out the door and into her car. She drove the short distance over to Karkat’s place that he shared with Gamzee, an odd pairing for sure. 

Aradia knocked and Karkat opened the door, “You’re shorter than I remembered!” She ruffled his hair and he slapped her hand away.

“Great first impression for tonight. Can’t wait to talk to you more.” He fiddled with his hair, trying to fix it, despite it already being unruly without Aradia messing with it. “Hey Sollux.”

“Sup KK.” Karkat nodded.

“Is Dave here yet?”

“Yeah he and John are- somewhere. I don’t care.” He headed off into a different room and Aradia sighed. 

“Guess we gotta find them.” She dragged Sollux along into the main living area. She spotted the pair standing outside overlooking the small backyard. “Hi!” John grinned, and Dave just nodded. 

He was looking directly at Sollux, which was very off putting due to his shades, “This is the dude you wanted me to meet?” 

Sollux shoved his hands into his pockets to keep himself from messing with them. Aradia answered for him, “This is Sollux! I room with him.” She and John began to talk and that left Sollux with Dave. 

“Ah, cool.” Dave smirked. “So, what kinda stuff are you into?” He was leaning against the railing of the porch, and Sollux suddenly forgot every hobby he had ever picked up.

“I code, program, that sorta thing.”

“Oh that’s sick. I’m more of a music type guy myself, but guess we both use computers.”

“Huh.” Dave smiled at him, a genuine one, or as genuine as he could be. “How do you and AA know each other?”

“AA-? Oh Aradia, yeah John introduced us and we’ve hung out a couple of times.”

“Oh, alright. I wouldn’t expect you two to get along.”

“I’d say the same for you.”

“Psh. I’ve known her since middle school, we kinda have to get along.”

Dave laughed, “She said she was bringing you here so you wouldn’t be stuck at home all the time?”

“Oh, great.”

“What?” 

“She told me she wouldn’t embarrass me, but of course she said that shit.” 

Dave laughed and grinned at Sollux, “Can I say something dumb?”

“I feel like everything I’ve said to you is, so go ahead.”

He laughed again, “Your lisp is cute dude.”

“Calling me cute and dude in the same sentence is a little weird, but thanks I guess.”

“Eh, I always do that shit. Can’t help it.” He shrugged and stood up straight. He walked over to Sollux and looked him in the eyes. “Yeah your face is cute too.”

“Jesus-“ He laughed and covered his face. “So we’re doing this huh?”

“I cannot tell a lie, Sollux, so I say yes we are.” 

“Take off those dumb fucking shades and maybe.”

“You can’t talk with your dumbass transition lenses.”

“My eyes are sensitive fuckhead.”

“Blah blah blah.” He slid his shades off and put them on his collar. 

“Your eyes-“

“Oh yeah, those.” He rolled them and shook his head. “Yours are two different colors, guess we’re both freaks in the eyeball category.”

Sollux scoffed, “Mine aren’t fucking red.”

“‘Mine aren’t fucking red.’ Oh shut up.” Dave was smiling. “You’re a douche, you know that right?”

“So are you!”

“I own up to it at least, you’re like a secret douche. Under the cover of a big nerd, lies a douchey dickhead. At least you’re hot.” 

“What was that last part?”

“I said, at least you’re hot.” Dave was smirking again and Sollux knew his face was bright pink. “Like in a weird nerdy way, but nonetheless you totally are.”

“Shut up you dick.” He pushed Dave’s chest. 

“I told you, I can’t tell a lie! Scouts honor.”

“Were you ever a boy scout?”

“No. I don’t even really know what Scouts honor is, but I’m sure I can apply it to this situation somehow.” They both laughed. “Anyways, I’m serious man.”

“Really?”

“Why would I lie about that shit? I just met you dude, that’d be a dickhead move even for me.” 

Sollux smiled, “Well you’re not too bad yourself Strider.”

“Oooo we’re doing last names?” Sollux rolled his eyes. “I don’t know yours, this isn’t fair!” 

“Captor.”

“Huh, well Captor, I’m sure Aradia will be glad we get along.”

Sollux scoffed, “Shut up.”

“Hm?” He was grinning. “I was hoping we could actually have a proper date at some point, since this doesn’t really count.” Sollux turned around and glanced inside at the crowd of people in the living room. Aradia noticed him looking and gave him a thumbs up. 

“You- wow. You actually mean all this shit?”

“Huh? Dude, yeah no shit. Stooping to fake date level is the scummiest of scummy.”

Sollux laughed, “When?”

“I dunno, you could come around my place some time when John’s not there.”

“Alright.” Dave took out his phone and handed it to Sollux. “What?”

“Give me your number dipshit.”

“Oh- yeah.” They both laughed and Sollux typed out a contact for himself before handing the phone back to Dave. “I mean, the parties not over yet.”

“Oh I know, just wanted to nab your number before you somehow pulled some Cinderella shit on me.”

“You could have just asked Aradia.”

“That spoils the fun.” Sollux rolled his eyes. “Lets go sit somewhere.” 

“Inside?”

“Yeah. Something wrong with that?”

“It’s loud, I don’t really like parties if you couldn’t tell.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He placed his hand on Sollux’s arm. His demeanor was far more gentle now. 

“It’s fine Dave, I’ll manage.”

“You called me Dave, cool.” He let his hand slip down to grab Sollux’s and headed inside. 

“Not a big deal calling you by your name.”

“You called me Strider before, which by the way, using last names is really gay.”

“We’re literally holding hands dumbass.”

“I’m aware.” Sollux rolled his eyes and followed Dave into the kitchen where they sat down on the loveseat esque padded stool at the counter. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“I don’t drink.”

“Oh thank god.”

“What?” He smiled, confused. 

“I don’t either, I did not want to have to drink that shit because you did.” Sollux laughed and leaned into Dave’s shoulder. “Oh.” Dave wrapped his arm around Sollux’s waist.

“Damn Strider!” Dave looked up and John was standing in the kitchen. Sollux sat up suddenly and squeezed Dave’s hand tightly. 

“Oh fuck off.” 

“Got yourself a date?”

“Go awayyy.” Dave hit his head against the counter.

“Love you too Dave.” He smiled at Sollux before heading out with his drink. 

“I have to live with that. Everyday,” Sollux laughed. “Sorry, he’s just- like that. Love the guy, but holy shit being with him 24/7- I cannot deal with it.”

“Don’t worry about it. As long as it's not KK coming in here, I’m fine.”

“Karkat?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh, he’s like your John?”

“Guess so.” They smiled at each other. Sollux leaned into Dave once more. Dave closed his eyes and tried to make the loud talking and music from the other room fade away. 

He felt Sollux shift and eventually sit up, and opened his eyes, “What’s up?” 

Sollux looked concerned, “It’s nothing. I just get these really bad migraines sometimes.”

“Well being in here probably doesn’t help, do you wanna go back outside?”

“I think I’m done.” He sighed.

“I’ll drive you home.”

“You don’t have to do that, I’ll just-“

“No, I’ll tell Aradia. You have medicine at home for them?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’m bringing you home.” 

“Alright.”

~

Sollux was staring out the window, trying to calm his mind from the throbbing pain. Dave looked almost nervous. Sollux imagined in Dave’s brain this was a big deal, but in reality Sollux dealt with this shit on the daily. He had forgotten to take his meds that morning, so it was expected. 

They pulled up and got out of the car. Sollux grabbed Dave’s hand as they headed up the stairs and into the complex’s hallway. Sollux clicked open the lock and headed inside, Dave stood in the doorway for a moment before entering after Sollux. 

He walked into the kitchen and saw Sollux sat on the counter with a pill bottle at his side and a cup of water in his hand. He quickly swallowed the pill and hopped down from the counter and walked over to the sofa. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Come here.” Dave sat down on the couch and Sollux placed his head in his lap. Dave nearly let out a gasp, but held it back. “Just- I don’t know. Aradia usually just lets me fucking cuddle with her and shit, but I assume you don’t wanna do that.”

“You two cuddle?”

“Ever heard of a lesbian?”

“Ah, right.” Dave laughed. “I mean I know she was trying to set me up with you, so-“

“Yeah we’re most definitely not together.”

“Cool.” Dave ran his fingers through Sollux’s hair. Sollux basically melted into Dave, his eyes shut. Dave held his hand against Sollux’s cheek and rubbed it gently with his thumb. Sollux reached up and placed his hand over Dave’s, smiling.

“Thank you.”

“It’s no problem man.”

“We literally just met and you’re acting like- I don’t know.” He kept his eyes closed. “I appreciate it though.” 

“Yeah.” Sollux opened his eyes and looked at Dave for a moment before closing them again. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Alright.” Dave smiled to himself. “Is this even comfortable for you?”

“Not really. Aradia has more cushion.”

“Okay twig.”

“Fuck off.” Sollux grunted and sat up. “Are you okay with the cuddling shit?”

“John does it to me when I have- nevermind.” He chuckled absentmindedly. “Yeah, I’m cool with it.”

Sollux rubbed his temples and led Dave into his room. It smelled of honey, which was not what Dave expected. It was pretty standard, with a bed positioned against the far wall and a desk against a window with black out shades installed. The only light came from an incense diffuser in the shape of a bee on his desk, which is what was probably producing the honey scent. 

Sollux laid down and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Dave sat down tentatively before laying down completely. Sollux immediately pressed his head against Dave’s chest where his heart was. He knew it was beating faster than normal, and he hoped Sollux wouldn’t say anything. 

Dave heard the front door click open quietly, signaling Aradia had arrived back. He didn’t exactly have an ironic excuse for why he was cuddling her roommate he had met this afternoon. He didn’t have any excuse really besides him liking Sollux. A lot. He had just met the guy, but he knew they very clearly had a lot in common.

Terezi had talked to Dave about him before. Saying that they were similar. He had brushed it off at the time, only knowing Sollux from Karkat’s pissed off rants about him at ungodly hours of the night that he received quite frequently.

But now, with the dude snuggled against his chest, he could see just how similar they were. Dickhead exterior, but in reality- they cared. A lot.

Dave clamped his eyes shut and opened them again. He did not want to be thinking about all this deep shit right now, it can be saved for when he was lying awake in his bedroom alone in the middle of the night. 

He hears footsteps approach the door and a small amount of light entered the room from the hallway. 

He heard Aradia stifle a laugh, “Dave?”

“Don’t question it.”

“I assumed you left after you drove him home. Guess not.” Dave couldn’t see her, and he wasn't going to risk turning over and having Sollux go back to his normal pissed off manner. “Well, guess I’ll leave you to it.” She shut the door and he heard laughter from the other side. 

Now he was left in the darkness with an asleep Sollux pressed against his chest. 

~

Dave groggily opened his eyes. Sollux was no longer pressed against him, but sat up against his bedframe on his phone. 

“Morning.” Dave smushed his face into the pillow. “Why didn’t you wake me up when you did? I didn’t fucking mean to sleep.” He groaned and flipped over again. 

“You looked tired. I got bored being awake and being stuck in your arms.”

“Romantic.” Dave eventually sat up next to Sollux. “Are you good now?”

“Yeah, thanks.” He smiled and Dave did too. “You probably need to go soon.”

“I guess.” He picked up his phone to several missed texts and calls from John. “Shit.”

-  
EB: dave  
EB: dave  
EB: where the fuck did you go  
EB: i didn’t even see you leave the party  
EB: if i have to file a missing persons case for you i don’t know what i’ll do  
EB: ughhhhhhhh  
EB: whatever you’re probably sleeping now anyways  
EB: i’ll text you in the morning  
EB: wake up dickhead  
EB: DAVE  
EB: DAVID  
EB: i am going to strangle you when you come back  
EB: youre an asshole  
EB: daveeee  
EB: hope whoever kidnapped you sees this  
EB: and then they’ll know how sucky of a friend you are  
EB: and maybe ANSWER MY TEXTS  
EB: your kidnapper would care more about me than you  
EB: thats real rough dave

TG: shut ip  
TG: up

EB: DAVE  
EB: youre alive wow thats surprising

TG: i stayed at aradias

EB: with sollux? ;)

TG: this is why i dont answer your texts  
TG: but yes.   
TG: with sollux

EB: oooooooo

TG: are you home

EB: yeah karkats over

TG: tell me when he leaves and ill come back

EB: dave :(  
EB: come on hes not that bad dude

TG: hes annoying as fuck  
TG: maybe thats why you two get along

EB: blah   
EB: blah  
EB: blah  
EB: just come back soon alright?

TG: yeah  
TG: ill let you know dude

EB: :)

-

He put his phone down and rubbed his temples. 

“John?”

“Who else.” Sollux laughed. “Karkat’s over and I am not mentally prepared for both of them harassing me over staying here at once.”

“Good point.” Sollux grinned at him. “I want to thank you again, before we both go back to being dicks to each other.”

Dave smiled, “Any time.” Sollux leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Okay yeah definitely any time.”

“Shut the fuck up.” He was laughing with his head in his hands. 

“There it is!” 

“God you’re annoying.” He was smiling. 

Dave started to laugh, “So are you buddy. I think we even out a bit.”

“Oh god we’re the new Karkat and John.” They both started to laugh. “Do you want food?”

“Sure.” They both got up slowly and exited Sollux’s room. 

“Hello gay people.” 

Sollux scoffed, “Says you.”

“I don’t cuddle with people I met the same day.”

He rolled his eyes and flicked her in the forehead. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly till he yanked it away. 

“Ass.” Aradia stuck out her tongue. “You’re so mature AA.”

She rolled her eyes and flipped back around on the couch to face the TV. Dave smiled at the pair. He followed Sollux into the kitchen where he was shoving waffles into the toaster.

“Ah nice.” Sollux nodded. “Are you sure you’re doing alright man? You seem off.” Dave grabbed his arm and Sollux flinched. 

“I’m fine.” He seemed extremely on edge.

“Is it something I did?” 

Sollux looked up at him, “No. It’s just me being dumb and overthinking all this shit.”

“Okay..” Dave looked down at his feet. “I can back off.”

“What?”

“Like, I was probably way too forward, right? I’ll step off until you’re-“

“No, Dave. trust me it's not that.”

“Alright. I don’t want you to be all on edge man. It’s okay.”

Sollux dug his nails into the palm of his hand and grimaced, “I’ll be fine. Just, I don’t know.” He shook his head and stared at the toaster oven, avoiding Dave’s concerned gaze. Dave leaned against the counter with Sollux, keeping distance. “Strider?”

“Hm.”

“Can we do this again?”

“What?”

“Like- you coming over. Us hanging out.”

“I thought we had already established we were going to do that.”

“I want to make sure.”

“Of course dude.”

“Okay. Cool.” Dave smiled at him. 

“God you’re cute.” Sollux scoffed, but his face was slowly growing redder. “I’m just glad I didn’t fuck up too bad.”

“No it’s nothing like that.” He grabbed the same pill bottle from yesterday and swallowed one. “I never was good at the whole interacting with people thing.”

“Ah, I get you.” Dave reached out and wrapped his arm around Sollux’s shoulders. He sighed and leaned into Dave’s chest. “See, guess Aradia was right, meeting me would be good for you.”

“Told you!” She called from the other room and Sollux groaned. 

“Go to your room or something.”

“Why don’t you two get a room?”

At that moment the waffles dinged out of the toaster and Sollux hastily grabbed them, “Put whatever shit on them you want. Lets go back to my room.” He paused before raising his voice. “Because someone doesn’t know what a private conversation is!”

“Love you too Sol.” 

Dave and Sollux finished putting toppings on their waffles before heading back into Sollux’s room. They sat on the floor next to each other with their backs pressed against Sollux’s bed. They were quiet for a while, the only noise being from the whirring of Sollux’s computer fan. 

Dave’s phone beeped and he set down his plate.

-

EB: karkat just left  
EB: so come back whenever

TG: cool

-

“I’m gunna leave soon, if that’s cool?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Sollux smiled at him. “Just text me, alright?”

“Duh.” They both stood up, leaving their plates on Sollux’s night stand. “I’m going to try something real fast.”

“And what may that be?” 

Dave leaned in and grasped Sollux’s face before kissing him. Sollux gasped and grabbed onto the back of Dave’s shirt tightly before dropping his hands to his waist. 

“Holy fucking shit.” Sollux was grinning widely. “I didn’t think you’d- shit.” He laughed and covered his face with his hands, pushing his glasses up to his forehead. 

“That was okay right-?”

“No shit dumbass.” They both grinned. “Wow- alright.” 

Dave chuckled, “Well, next time?” 

“Next time.” Sollux hugged him tightly. 

“God you’re a fucking dork.”

“Bye bitchass.” Sollux grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. “When will you be free next?”

“You think I actually do shit?” He smirked. “Anytime.”

“Anytime it is.”

He walked with Dave out to the door and watched him drive off. Aradia grabbed his shoulder from behind, “That went well huh?”

“Oh shut up.”

“I told you! Getting out is great for you.”

“I’ll go to more parties with you if he’s there.”

“Deal.”


End file.
